This invention relates to machine tools such as routers and the like and more particularly to a device and system for removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a tool such as a router, drill, grinder or sander.
In machine tools in which large amounts of particulate material is produced by the cutting action of a tool such as a router, drill, grinder or sander, it is required for safety and environmental reasons to remove such material from the work area. In the prior art, it typically has been the practice to remove such material by the use of a hood member mounted on the tool head assembly, encompassing the cutting tool, and a vacuum system for withdrawing the material from the interior of the hood member. Generally, such hood members have been provided with a brush disposed about the periphery of the hood member which engages the workpiece and work table to contain and accumulate the particulate material produced by the cutting tool for removal by the vacuum system. Such arrangements, however, have been found not to be entirely effective in that by causing the particulate material to be deposited and accumulated on the workpiece or work table, a substantial air flow through the exhaust opening in the hood member is required to lift and remove such accumulation of material. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide a device and system for more readily and effectively containing and removing particulate material produced by a cutting tool of a machine.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a cutting tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a tool spinning at a high speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a high speed tool of a machine.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a high speed tool such as a router, drill, grinder, sander and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a high speed tool by means of a vacuum system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material in the vicinity of a high speed tool requiring a comparatively lesser amount of air flow than in conventional particulate removal devices.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a high speed tool which is comparatively simple in design, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and highly effective in performance.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for containing and removing particulate material produced by the cutting action of a high speed tool.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: